This invention relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to an improved static type, random access, read/write memory.
For use as memory in small minicomputers and microprocessor systems, static semiconductor memory has an advantage compared to dynamic memory in that static does not require refresh. Dynamic MOS RAMs employ one-transistor cells compared to six transistor cells in conventional static RAMs, so the dynamic devices are much lower in cost because higher densities are achieved on smaller bar sizes. Unfortunately, the storage capacitors in dynamic cells leak charge and the data must be periodically refreshed by adressing each row of a memory array. In large memory systems, the circuitry required for refresh is small in proportion, but in the small memory associated with microcomputers, particularly on-chip registors, the refresh control circuitry is a significant portion of the system cost, so static type RAM cells must be used. Previous attempts to reduce the cell size in pseudo static or self refresh cells to make them more suitable for microcomputer devices include the following patents or applications, all assigned to Texas Instruments:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,181 issued to Joseph H. Raymond, Jr. PA1 Ser. No. 671,252, filed May 28, 1976 by G. R. Mohan Rao PA1 Ser. No. 727,116, filed Sept. 27, 1976 by Rao et. al. PA1 Ser. No. 762,916, filed Jan. 27, 1977 by David J. McElroy
It is a principal object of this invention to provide improved memory devices made in a semiconductor integrated circuits. Another object is to provide an improved "static" or self refresh type MOS memory device, particularly a memory device of small cell size. An additional object is to provide small area pseudo static or self refresh memory elements in semiconductor integrated circuits which may be incorporated into microcomputer devices.